


see me

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, and jisung looks like a virgin but hes not, camboy innie au!, innie's a pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Jisung, his sweet, innocent roommate. He’s a nerd, Jeongin will be honest -- Jisung spends all his time in the uni library, and doesn’t come home till the evenings for dinner or just to retreat into his room. Jisung doesn’t even respond well to the sex jokes he makes with his other friends when they hang out at his and Jisung’s place. Since Jisung’s barely home till late, Jeongin has plenty of time to cam, and will even make dinner for the both of them with the free time on his hands after a show. Jisung has never caught him camming, and Jeongin would like for it to stay that way. He can’t imagine the worst-case scenario, with Jisung’s horrified face forcing him to move out. Yikes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 17
Kudos: 294





	see me

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha fuck
> 
> also this ones for my homie zeze who asked me to make her one of the commenters and ask innie to show his tits so

“Hello everyone!” Jeongin says sweetly, looking coyly into the camera. “How’s everyone today? It’s only been a couple of days but I miss all of you!”

Jeongin loves camming. He can make a good chunk of money from it, all while he makes himself feel good -- and tons of people praise him for it. What’s not to like?

A litany of soothing ‘ping’s chime, and Jeongin leans in towards his laptop to read the messages.

**_DaddyKim_ ** : _Hey peach, missed seeing your plump little ass._

 **_MrBang1997_ ** : _Had such a stressful day at work. Innie will make me feel better, won’t he?_

Jeongin giggles, turning to get his butt into frame and pinches it. “Don’t worry, everyone! I’ll make sure all of you feel really good today!” He pulls his box of toys onto his lap, rummaging through it to decide what to play with. 

“What should I use today? Highest amount gets to pick,” Jeongin coos, tilting the box forward to the camera. His laptop chimes profusely again. 

**_seo69_ ** **has sent $5.00 and commented: “** _vibrator”_

 **_CallMeDaddy_ ** **has sent $10.00**

 **_dicksuckerhwang_ ** **has sent $10.00**

 **_MrBang1997_ ** **has sent $30.00 and commented:** _“How about one of those big dildos? Your pick baby.”_

“Oh, Mr. Bang, you’re too good to me,” Jeongin practically squeals, pulling out his favourite purple one. It’s hefty in his hand, and considerably long -- more than half his forearm -- and Jeongin stares at it in admiration. 

The ‘ping’s fade into the background as he’s mesmerised by the dildo in his hand, despite having used it on himself time and time again. Jeongin almost feels like he's in a trance as he takes the head into his mouth, sucking around it obscenely. His sounds are lewd, wet, hot and unrelenting as his eyes flutter shut.

He moans around the silicone, sinking down slowly, soon feeling the thick tip hit the back of his throat. He bobs his head back and forth, teeth grazing against the length, urging it further down his throat. Thank God for no gag reflex. 

His laptop doesn’t stop chiming, and Jeongin smiles as best he can, pretty lips wrapped around the dildo. He pulls off gingerly, the line of spit between his lips and the head breaking as he moves away.

“Did you like that? I love sucking cock,” Jeongin says hoarsely to no one in particular, throat a little messed up from deepthroating all of a sudden. He wipes the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wish I could suck you off, fuck.”

He leans forward as his chat seems to go crazy over the sweet admission. 

**_DaddyKim:_** _So hot baby._

 **_MrBang1997:_ ** _Love to watch you suck cock_

 **_seo69:_ ** _fuck yourself with the dildo pls_

Jeongin smirks. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

He looks at himself in the laptop monitor. His eyes are watery and lips and cheeks red, and he looks perfectly fuckable. “I’m gonna- gonna play with myself now, okay?” 

He quickly pulls out the cum lube, half-empty and a milky white in the squeeze-bottle. His eyes glance toward his door, which is slightly ajar, then at the clock, which reads 5:08. He doesn’t worry though, since Jisung won’t be home anytime soon.

Jisung, his sweet, innocent roommate. He’s a nerd, Jeongin will be honest -- Jisung spends all his time in the uni library, and doesn’t come home till the evenings for dinner or just to retreat into his room. Jisung doesn’t even respond well to the sex jokes he makes with his other friends when they hang out at his and Jisung’s place. Since Jisung’s barely home till late, Jeongin has plenty of time to cam, and will even make dinner for the both of them with the free time on his hands after a show. Jisung has never caught him camming, and Jeongin would like for it to stay that way. He can’t imagine the worst-case scenario, with Jisung’s horrified face forcing him to move out. Yikes. 

Jeongin snaps out of it quickly, putting the bottle next to him. His hands skim down his baby pink t-shirt, the one his fans always love to see him ruin, and his thumbs hook underneath the waistband of his short-shorts. His cock strains underneath the bright red polyester, and he grins as his chat goes crazy. 

For now, he ignores his adoring commenters, in favour of touching himself over the fabric. He rubs himself like that, squeezing his length gently as he touches himself. Jeongin muffles a moan in his arm. “Feels so good,” Jeongin murmurs. “Wish it could be you touching me.”

His movements are slow and languid, cock hardening with every minute touch. Jeongin leans back and pulls his tiny shorts off, off his lanky legs and onto the floor. Underneath, are pretty, lacy panties. They’re a dark blue, and the dark spot on them are painfully obvious as his cock strains even more in the delicate material.

Jeongin giggles coyly as the head of his cock peeks out as he shifts in his spot. He ghosts his head softly with the pad of his index finger. His hips cant up at the light touch, and lets out a breathy moan. 

He wants to put on a good show, really, but he knows his fans won’t complain in the slightest as he finally wraps his hand around his cock with a hiss, pushing his lingerie down. His hand is insistent as he jerks himself off, leaking precome profusely. 

“I’m gonna fuck myself now,” Jeongin says in a daze, turning around to put his ass on display. His panties hang off his thighs barely, scrunched up and cupping his ass nicely. He warms lube up between his fingers, before teasing his hole with a slick digit. He adds pressure, just slightly but not enough to push all the way in, and smears his hole in the whitish stuff.

His cock hangs heavy between his legs, jumping with excitement as he slides a finger in, slow and sliding the knuckle past his rim. He pushes till his entire finger is in him, feeling around till he finds his prostate. He rubs at it insistently, feeling his body jerk as he does so. He thinks he hears a thump coming from outside, but given the obscene squelching and how good he feels, Jeongin can’t really bring himself to care.

His breaths quicken as he works himself open, fucking himself with one, then stretching himself out with two and working up to three, four, if he’s even thinking of fitting his beloved toy in there. He’s close to fisting himself, but decides that’s a show for another day, because he’s kept his viewers waiting for too long. He pulls his fingers out of himself gingerly. 

Amidst the chimes of his laptop, he coats the semi-hard silicone in lube, as his hole gapes at the sudden emptiness. He presses the thick head against his hole. His core’s hurting from being in an endless crunch, but he appreciates the sting as he loosens up, letting himself fully take in the head of the dildo into himself. 

He glances at the clock. 5.32pm.

He flips himself over gingerly and glances at his laptop, to monitor how he looks -- it’s stunning, to say the least. Cheeks dusted red, hair messy against his forehead, and his shirt hangs off of his body loosely, barely defining his petite figure. His hole wraps around the purple silicone, looking like he could be split in half any moment.

God, he looks hot. 

He whimpers as he urges the dildo to sink into him, feeling his insides open up to accommodate the toy. Profanities fall past his pretty lips as he pulls it back out, cocking his wrist to slowly fuck himself in this manner. 

His followers are going crazy, filling the chat with praise and degrading words and money all the same, and Jeongin feels like he’s on a high. He grows louder as the dildo slides against his prostate, putting the perfect weight against it with its heft, making him groan.

“Innie?” 

Jeongin’s head snaps to the door, to the timid sound of his roommate. He wasn’t imagining it, either. Fuck.

Jisung hides behind the door, cream sweater peeking past it as Jisung looks at him. Not with horror, but almost with a disgusted intrigue. The chat grows silent, leaving only Jeongin’s heavy breathing to fill the room. He panics.

“How long have you been here? When did you get home?” Jeongin asks, too shocked to even get the dildo out. 

Jisung stammers, “I just did. What… What is all this?”

Oh, God. “I’m camming, Sungie,” He explains, noting how he hasn’t gotten soft in the slightest. What’s wrong with him?

His eyes drift to Jisung’s figure too, who stands, shellshocked, in the doorway, door swung open now. There’s a tent in his khakis, and this thought delights Jeongin a little too much.

The question leaves his throat before he can process it. “Do you want to join me?” 

He gulps in anticipation. His pulse thrums against his skin. Jisung walks toward him, standing at the foot of the bed. 

“I’ve always wanted people to watch,” Jisung murmurs, leaning down to kiss Jeongin. The younger squeaks, eyes wide as he contemplates Jisung’s forwardness and that he’s kinkier than he lets on. This will be fun. 

Jeongin’s mouth opens up easily for Jisung to lick into it hotly, wasting no time with the other man. He’s always found Jisung hot, and getting to fuck him has always been a pipe dream. 

Jeongin sighs happily. He decides he loves making out with Jisung, till they’re both breathless and panting. His hair falls into his eyes, glasses a little crooked. Jeongin looks up at Jisung, who seems to be fuelled by lust. Jisung’s small hands rest at the base of the dildo. “Should I fuck you with this? Or can I fuck you?”

Jeongin’s breath hitches, staring into Jisung’s dark eyes. He fumbles for his laptop beside him, glancing through the comments. “They decide.”

**_dicksuckerhwang:_ ** _who’s the twink?_

 **_zeze420:_ ** _innie show us ur tits_

 **_DaddyKim:_ ** _They should fuck_

 **_seo69:_ ** _idk who the twink is but he better fuck our innie good_

Jisung’s glancing at the comments too, and him and Jeongin share a look. “We can’t disappoint the viewers now, can we?”

Jeongin shakes his head slowly, in a daze, as he feels Jisung grind his clothed cock against his bare ass. He shudders. “Fuck me, Sungie.”

Jisung grins, dazzling smile and eyes crinkling behind his gold-rimmed glasses, and warns Jeongin before pulling the dildo out of the bottom slowly. He places it to the side gingerly, and kisses the corner of Jeongin’s lips. 

Jeongin clenches around nothing, watching Jisung strip just out of frame, and pull Jeongin’s panties off too. “Do you want to take off your t-shirt?” Jisung asks, as he pulls his sweater off. 

“Yes, please. Someone said they wanted to see my tits.” Jeongin says, making the both of them laugh. He won’t pass up Jisung babying him for a little. Jisung nods, leaning over to help Jeongin pull off his shirt, tossing it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

Jisung pulls off his boxers, a little too confident for his usually awkward self, and Jeongin’s eyes grow wide. Jisung’s cock is on the smaller side, and Jeongin wants to coo at the sight. “You’re so cute,” Jeongin grins. “Can I suck you off?”

Jisung’s cheeks heat up. “I could probably still fuck you really good though, but sure.”

“We’ll see,” Jeongin laughs, before he points at the box of his toys on the floor. “Come on, get on the bed.”

Jisung takes Jeongin’s spot on the bed as the younger moves the camera, getting a good angle of the action. 

“Sorry, but I’m being selfish now,” Jeongin says to the camera, looking sheepish. “But I really want to suck hyung off.”

Jisung’s cock twitches at the formality, only used when Jeongin wants to bug him for something. The younger hastily jerks Jisung off, admiring the weight of Jisung’s cock in his hand, how red the tip is, and how his cock dribbles precome already. He kisses the tip, taking the head into his mouth slowly and looks up at Jisung. 

Jisung groans at the sight, fists balled up by his sides. The younger man encourages Jisung to put his hands into his hair, tapping to get Jisung to grip at it tightly. He likes the dull pain in his scalp, especially with Jisung’s small hands doing the job. Jisung’s so cute, it’s a privilege to suck his cock. 

The chat goes wild as Jeongin takes Jisung’s cock into his mouth, sitting in his mouth, tip not even reaching the back of his throat. However, Jisung is girthy, and Jeongin strains to fit around the elder’s cock still. Teeth grazing Jisung’s length, Jeongin bobs up and down slowly. The ache in his jaw is welcome, definitely. 

“I love your cock,” Jeongin manages to mouth, voice muffled and hoarse. He chuckles to himself, his words mirroring the ones spoken minutes ago -- but now to someone tangible. The vibrations make Jisung moan, bucking into Jeongin’s mouth which makes Jeongin shudder with pleasure. His precome is bitter on the back of his tongue as he swallows around Jisung. Soon, Jisung’s taking more control, fucking Jeongin’s head down onto his cock, as the younger moans pleasurably. 

“Gonna come,” Jisung groans, tugging at Jeongin’s hair to urge him to push off. He wants to keep going, have Jisung come down his throat, but he needs to have the elder in him. If this is the only time he gets to fuck Jisung, then he sure as hell is going to make the most of it.

Reluctantly, Jeongin pulls off with a pout. He readjusts the camera before joining Jisung in bed once more. Jeongin grabs Jisung and pulls him in close to kiss him again, feeling Jisung’s slightly chapped lips against his own, groaning slightly into Jisung’s mouth. He thinks he’s addicted to kissing Jisung. He wants to keep doing this. 

He giggles as Jisung pins him down on the bed, feeling absolutely enamoured and too needy. “Condoms are in there,” Jeongin murmurs, jerking his chin toward his box of toys.

Jisung gets off him to rummage through the box, clearly impressed by Jeongin’s toy collection. Jeongin positions himself so the viewers can watch, propping his ass up with a pillow for easier access.

God, Jisung’s going to fuck him. It’s not even a wet dream -- at least, he hopes he won’t wake up in the next couple of minutes. Jeongin glances through the comments as Jisung preps himself, rolling the condom onto himself and lubing his cock up extra. 

A couple of comments tell Jeongin to get a POV shot of him getting rammed by Jisung, but Jeongin doesn’t think he should. This moment’s special, and he doesn’t want to bother Jisung with a bulky camera to film him. That content would sell well. Maybe if Jisung wants to do this again. 

Jisung lines himself up with Jeongin’s hole, teasing at it with a flick of his cock. The way Jisung’s on top of him is so intimate: they’re staring into each other’s eyes, watching the way each other’s bodies move, twitch, relax. “You ready?” 

“Yeah,” Jeongin says breathlessly, urging his body to relax as Jisung finally pushes into him. He feels so full right from the start and somehow, his dildo hasn’t prepared him enough for Jisung. He indulges in the stretch, a fine line between pain and pleasure. “Oh God, Jisung.”

“I’ll go slow, Innie,” Jisung assures, hands resting on Jeongin’s hips and rubbing soothing circles into the camboy’s pale skin. “Just tell me when.”

Jisung’s terribly patient for someone who Jeongin had thought was a virgin, or at least inexperienced. Jisung’s hips don’t move despite his irresistible tightness, which Jeongin appreciates as he feels himself get used to the elder’s size. When Jeongin’s pleading for Jisung to finally move and gripping at Jisung’s arms tightly, Jisung begins to move his hips, pistoning them back and forth at an excruciating pace and Jeongin practically screams. Jisung’s eyes go wide, but Jeongin’s face screwed up in pleasure tells him that he doesn’t have to stop.

Jeongin’s legs are bent and crossed slightly, giving Jisung the best vantage point to play with his cock. He kneads at his balls roughly and strokes Jeongin’s weeping cock, having the younger man cry out under his touch while he fucks him. “So good, Sungie,” Jeongin gasps. “More, please.”

Jisung thumbs at the head of Jeongin’s cock, watching him squirm and moan, letting his hips rock into the bottom at a leisurely pace. “Faster?”

“Yes, please.”

“Such a good boy,” Jisung praises, spreading Jeongin’s legs and hooking them over his not-so-broad shoulders, pulling Jeongin closer with a hand on his hip. Jeongin gasps, feeling Jisung fully in him, and the elder pistoning his hips a little quicker.

With the obscene squelching of lube and Jisung’s bruising grip on his waist, Jisung angles his thrusts down slightly and pounds Jeongin firmly into the mattress. Jeongin pictures Jisung’s cock sliding in and out of his tight hole, and Jisung definitely relishes in the view. “You take my cock so well, Innie,” Jisung says, feeling Jeongin’s cock twitch in his hands. “You like that, huh?”

“Yes! Love being your good boy-!” Jeongin squeaks, voice breaking as the head of Jisung’s cock jabs his prostate spot-on. He’s rendered incoherent now, babbling mindlessly with pleasure.

Jisung works at Jeongin’s cock with a slow, rough kneading, a delicious pressure and friction working the younger up. “Gonna come, hyungie! Oh, God-!”

With his cock laying flat against his tummy, Jeongin finally comes, spurting his load all over the pale skin of his chest and stomach. His eyes scrunch up in pleasure as Jisung doesn’t cease his thrusts, hand still working on Jeongin’s cock through his orgasm. 

“So good for me, Innie,” Jisung says gruffly, hips still slapping against Jeongin’s plump ass with fluidity. “Gonna fill you up so good.”

The younger groans, from the pain-pleasure that shoots up through his spine from the over-stim and the thought of Jisung pumping him full of come, the sticky white substance indistinguishable from the lube, leaking from his red, abused hole.

Jeongin’s cock leaks clear fluid pathetically, as Jisung continues hitting his prostate dead-on, unrelenting as he chases after his own orgasm. Even while he’s getting railed, Jeongin’s orgasm-hazy brain gives him a better idea.

“Sungie, stop,” Jeongin says breathlessly. “Come on my face, please.”

Jisung makes an embarrassing gurgle, shattering his ‘intimidating top’ image for a second. His hips halt all of a sudden, and he’s almost too eager to pull out of Jeongin. He shuns the condom quickly and kneels closer, while Jeongin pulls the camera in. Experienced hands wrap around Jisung’s thick cock once more. Jeongin lolls his tongue past his lips and opens his mouth, eyes crossing as he admires Jisung’s package. 

Freezing for a moment, Jisung shoots his load all over Jeongin’s face, painting his cheeks and nose. Some of it gets in his hair, while the rest thankfully sits in his mouth. The younger leans toward the camera and sticks his slender fingers into his mouth, playing with the fluid in his mouth, and brings the spit-and-come covered digits to the camera. “Tastes so fucking good,” Jeongin gurgles, before sticking his fingers back in and swallowing down Jisung’s impressive load. 

Jisung takes a hold of Jeongin’s cheeks with his small yet sturdy hands, gathering the rest of the come off of the younger’s face in his short fingers before he replaces Jeongin’s fingers with his own. Jeongin almost chokes at the sudden intrusion, but moans nonetheless at the way Jisung’s handling him, shoving his fingers in haphazardly. He swallows around Jisung’s fingers till they come up clean, and Jisung clambers off of him. 

Jeongin, in a daze, resets the camera and sits in front of it prettily to send his viewers off. He leans in closer to look at himself in the viewfinder -- he looks absolutely wrecked, fringe matted to his forehead with sweat and come, and Jeongin almost pops another boner with the thought. 

Jisung’s melting into his side right now, clinging needily. Their bodies are sticky with sweat and come, and Jisung’s cheek resting on his shoulder makes Jeongin’s heart race a little. The elder doesn’t even seem to care that the viewers can still see him, more focused on getting Jeongin’s touch. 

“Well, thank you for today, everyone,” Jeongin sighs, contentment and exhaustion lacing his voice. “I had a lot of fun today and I hope you did too! Especially with our surprise today!” Jeongin grins, ruffling Jisung’s golden locks. His glasses are crooked on his nose, but he smiles shyly at the camera regardless. “Didn’t know hyungie would be home so early.”

Jeongin says his goodbyes and reminds his viewers to send him money or buy his nudes, even getting Jisung to wave at the camera, before ending the stream with his signature wink. 

Jisung sighs dramatically once the camera’s off, flopping down onto the bed behind him. Jeongin snorts, joining him. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Sungie.”

“What, fucking? I’ve wanted to rail you since you moved in together.”

Jeongin stares straight up at the ceiling, hoping Jisung won’t see his flushed cheeks. He stammers, “Wow. I didn’t take you for the kinky kind.”

“Well,” Jisung rolls over, resting his head on his hand to look at Jeongin. “If you’re into that, we could do this again.”

“You wanna come on my stream again?” Jeongin asks incredulously. 

Jisung gives him a look. “Did you not see how hard it got me? Jesus, Jeongin. From not locking the door to that, I didn’t realise you’d be this oblivious.”

“Be quiet, or you’re not fucking me next time,” Jeongin snarks back playfully. 

They lie in the bed in silence for a bit, before the next question in Jeongin’s mind has to be addressed. “So you’re not a virgin?”

Jisung sits upright, practically glaring at the younger. “Could a virgin fuck you as well as I did?”

“I don’t know!” He says defensively. “What if you’re a really talented virgin or something?”

Jisung can’t help but laugh, and Jeongin does too. Jeongin manages to drag Jisung out of bed when he’s finally sick of the drying come on his torso, and they hop into the shower without any qualms. Jeongin offers so they can both get along with the rest of their evening, but his stomach feels a little funny as he stands in the tiny, steamy space with Jisung and their newfound intimacy.

Good friends at best, Jeongin never thought Jisung would ever see this side of him, almost a little embarrassed to ever show it off. As Jisung’s teasing hands roam his smooth body and shampoo his hair for him, Jeongin thinks it would’ve been alright if Jisung had found out anyway. Jeongin swats Jisung’s hand away from his spent cock and his question as to whether he shaves or waxes, chuckling as the warm water from above hits their bodies. He could get used to this. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahaha jisung why are u so sexy,,, leave me a comment or kudos if u like thx
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN) for yelling @ me about sexy nerd jisung


End file.
